Kero and Tomoyo - Reflection
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Tomoyo is visited by Kero and the pair have a conversation...


Tomoyo Daidouji sat in her room in her family home in Tomoeda, Japan.

She was sitting in her chair and writing about her adventures with Sakura. Except she was using a different name to Sakura's and basing it on a fake alias. But she was writing all the same.

As she carried on through the day all the events of the past came back to her - Ranging from when Sakura had first shared she was magical (Due to the camera evidence) that Tomoyo found amusing at the time and amazing - All the way to this moment...

Where Sakura was officially the most powerful sorceress on Planet Earth with backup from Syaoran Li and his family. Which brought Tomoyo onto another point. It was a heart breaking point, but it was a point.

Sakura was engaged to Syaoran now. As in, going to be married to him and probably end up in China or something...

Tomoyo didn't think much about it but Sakura losing her surname and having Li instead didn't really suit her, but who was Tomoyo to judge? She saw what Sakura wanted and she gently pushed her to him.

She thought that Li didn't sound as good as Kinomoto but...Maybe one day down the line the name would eventually change. Maybe it wouldn't and she would never hear such an enticing name or whatever, but maybe it would...Maybe it would.

Tomoyo stopped writing and took a break. Standing up and streching, heading over to the window and looking out across the area of Tomoeda she could see from.

Soon though she saw a yellow object floating slowly towards her and she knew automatically who that was - Keroberous.

Obviously, somewhere along the line, Kero must have had a fight with Syaoran and Sakura had kicked him out. Good thing Tomoyo was there for him. Pretty much always.

Tomoyo opened her balcony window and smiled.

"Hello Kero, nice to see you again"

Kero floated towards her and stayed hovering in front of her. "Evenin' Tomoyo!" He raised his hand in the comical manner he often did which made Tomoyo giggle.

Kero raised a smile and nodded at the room behind her. "Can I come in for a bit?" He shivered. "It's a little cold out here"

Tomoyo gave a swift nod and stepped to the side, allowing the disguise-form Kero to float in which he did.

"I take it Sakura's kicked you out again?"

Kero groaned. "You have no idea!"

Tomoyo giggled again.

"No! I mean this time it was even MORE annoying! Sakura wanted to kiss him, I said fine - I'll just stay in my drawer, not that I care about the procreation process much, what with me being a 40 year old-odd guardian, I've seen Human's do a LOT worse"

Tomoyo felt herself blush pink at the thought of Sakura doing the...Well...The business with Syaoran but she wouldn't put it past them.

"THEN she gets mad and says, you can't be here tonight Kero, because I'm having Eriol here as well and I know you don't get on with Spinel! I mean WHAT THE HELL!?"

Tomoyo giggles for what felt like the eighth time in a row. "C-C-Calm down Kero...You've obviously had a long day"

"Long day?" Kero sighed as he sat down, Tomoyo shutting the balcony door. "Try long week. It's been nothing but Syaoran this, Syaoran that, oh look Eriol's nearby!" He trailed off and sighed again. "Rubbish...If only I, THE PROUD Guardian of the Sakura Card Deck, could do SOMETHING in my life other than sit there! I mean, that's all I ever- Hey...Are you okay?"

Tomoyo sat down slowly and felt a tear in her left eye. "I'm fine. Tell me more about what's been going on. Don't you miss the good 'ol days?"

Kero blinked. 'That's not a phrase you normally use Tomoyo...' He thought and floated up so he was perched on her shoulder. "You're sad. I can sense it"

Tomoyo looked at him briefly. "I know, it's just...I just miss following Sakura around, much the same as you, making her outfits and filming/picture taking her with them on...I feel like a third wheel"

Kero nodded. "Yeah but...Isn't this what you wanted for her?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I want her to feel on top of the world...Like she can do anything but...But I wish...I wish I-"

Kero sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have magical powers Tomoyo, at least, not to my knowledge. And as much as you wish you could be with her and help her out by her side like that brat does...I don't think you'll ever get that wish to come true. It's just one wish too big...If you get me?"

Tomoyo sighed and nodded again.

Kero floated back behind the seat, changed into his true form and nuzzled his head against her side. "Tomoyo, you need someone to confide in. You've held these emotions all your life and you haven't really let anyone help you, have you?"

Tomoyo cast him a look and Kero nodded.

"See, I'm not just a Lion that breathes fire. Come on, over here"

Tomoyo turned and within seconds was pushed onto Kero's back. "Just open- Wait, I'll do it"

Tomoyo watched as Kero's powers opened the balcony doors, he flew out slowly (as to not rustle the papers too much), then he closed them again.

As she was taken into the skies, Tomoyo started to cry. Kero smiled sadly to himself as he took her into the air were she could vent and have a good ol' cry.

"Even us Guardian's need each other at times Tomoyo. You take as long as you need to cry, I'll be here. When you fall asleep, I'll take you back even. Just keep on letting out those bad emotions. I'll be here..."

There was nothing that Tomoyo could help with now. She was crying and she couldn't stop.

She thought she had no-one...Nothing.

But someone was watching the pair as they flew through the skies of Tomoeda.

Someone with dark navy blue robes and a small backwards hat. That was twice as large as his head.

What would happen from here on...

Nobody knew.


End file.
